Angelica Pretty Cure/Characters
This is a category listing the characters for Angelica Pretty Cure. Pretty Cure She is a 12-years-old girl. Kitsune is mature and mother-like girl who works as baby sister sometimes. She is shy at first but when she get comfortable with you, be prepared because her creativity is infinity and her ideas are always nonsensical. She likes of food a lot and says that is the lucky ever by have a great cooky as sister. She is kind, courageous and emotional, as well as a sweetheart. Her Pretty Cure alter-ego is Cure Brasa, the angel of fire whose theme colour is red. She is a 14-years old girl. Hinori is a gracious girl who is very musical and cheerful. Hinori is part of a rich family and is treated as the School's Princess. In public, her grades are good, only use girly dress and her vocabulary is great, at home alone, she dresses as a kid, stumbles at all and have to use glasses. Hinori is also very forgotten, not remembering important dates and always losing things. Her Pretty Cure alter-ego is Cure Glacier, the angel of ice whose theme colour is blue. She is a 10-years old girl. Kise is a prodigy girl who loves technology and her hobby is build robots. Kise is very studious and always has the best grades in school, in addition to be extremely smart. She is kind and accept help who needs, she also is curious and need to know everything about one subject or else she don't sleep. Her Pretty Cure alter-ego is Cure Thunder, the angel of thunder whose theme colour is yellow. Mascots She's the Pretty Cure's fairy partner. Hanami is a human-like fairy who seems to be cute and sweet, when she actually is mature, very hotheaded and short-tempered. She can change her size, preferably is the size human, as her normal size is palm-sized. Hanami is great at fighting and have magical powers, even not being a Pretty Cure. She also is very careful and smart. Antagonists He is the cruel and dominator of planets which is originally from Mandaria, the orange planet. Previously, he was just a normal child, his parents were slaves and Caos hated it with all his force, making his greatest desire to be the king of all five worlds to free everyone who lives in slavery. After his desire be reached, he get crazy with all that power and become evil and blind. (Not literally) One of the children and only daughter of Caos. She is very obedient and polite, always maintaining the posture of lady, that when she is not in Earth. During an attack, Diane always is doing joke of the Cures and also the causes them. She comes very well her Spectrums and is always praising and encouraging them. Her relationship with her brothers is kinda problematic. One of the children and the first son of Caos. He is relaxed and determined, always playing from his brothers and making bad jokes with them. He talks a lot in slang, and likes to stay on Earth more than he stays at home. He tends to always be frank and only lie in situations of despair, but even in a situation of despair he maintains calm. He is very irresponsible with him Spectrums and allow them do whatever they wants. His relationship with his siblings is normal. One of the children and the second son of Caos. He don't make any debut yet, so he is currently unknown, Diane only have mentioned him on the first episode. The season's weekly monster. Negative energy is they feed and different from past monsters from past seasons, they are similar to humans. They are created once some of Caos' child rocks two bells and the noise makes the negative energy around creating the Spectrums. Support Characters Kumiko is a female doctor and the women who hired Kitsune to be her baby-sister while she works. Kumiko really likes of Kitsune and is maternal figure for her, since Kitsune lost mother when she was young. Miwa is Hinori's twin sister. Different from her sister, Miwa is very fashion and spoiled, as well as self-centered. Miwa is the perfect girl who wants everything and believes that the world spins around her. Different from her sister, Miwa don't have a hide personality, she's like that inside and out. Akiba Kise's classmate and best friend. Tsubasa is soft-spoken and nice, but also very nervous, anxious and worry about all. Like Kise, Tsubasa is a prodigy and her dream is become a engineer. She was Kise's partner at the Science Fair. Category:Angelica Pretty Cure! Category:Angelica Pretty Cure characters Category:Hirakawa Akai Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:S★Q!